Bolt's Correction of Starkit's Prophecy
by PikaBolt101
Summary: Yes, PikaBolt101 is here to correct and put her thoughts on the infamous Starkit's Prophecy. No bad grammar or accidental swearing will be in this version, but some of the original details and some humor/sarcasm might be included. If you want to burn your eyeballs, read it. If you don't, still read it.
1. Either Chapter One or the Prologue

**Hey, all my buddies of FFN! Life's been really fast-paced and weird for me lately (and also I need to but I'm not updating my stories… haha…), so I'm gonna slow things down and revisit possibly the most horrible of the horrible of fanfics: Starkit's Prophecy. If you don't know Starkit's Prophecy… well… you're either a mouse-brain, you have no life, or you're an innocent person who hasn't seen the horrors. Congrats. **

**This isn't one of those commentaries. You should know that those commentaries actually AREN'T allowed. This is basically based on the original one with a lot of the same details, but I'm gonna get rid of all the bad grammar and add kind of my perspective on everything. So enough of my annoying rambling and here we go. **

**(P.S. I'm just gonna skip the allegiances because no one wants to know things like Starkit being a purple cat with molting orange eyes and a white star on her head.)**

* * *

**Either Chapter One or the Prologue**

Random cats gathered around a pool. They all looked into it with excitement. A dark shape appeared on the surface, and an unnamed blue she-cat looked up, her eyes bright and shining.

"There is a prophecy!" the blue cat exclaimed. "Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly." Somehow she knew all of that just by some shape in water.

"It's about Starkit!" another unnamed white tom said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Well, what prophecy _wouldn't_ be about Starkit? She's simply amazing. Geez, mouse-brains. "She's going to save the forest."

The unknown white tom looked at an unknown gold tom by Bluestar. Oh yeah, the blue cat was most likely Bluestar.

"Starkit has powers nobody dreamed of," added the unnamed gold tom. "Should we tell Jayfeather?"

"Yes," replied Bluestar without any hesitation. "He'll need to know."

Then she just walked away from the pool and StarClan in general to tell the ThunderClan medicine cat about her new prophecy. The identities of the mysterious white tom and gold tom still remain unknown. But no one will ever know who they are since the chapter ends here. Why? Because Bluestar said so, suckers.


	2. The Rose of a Highly Addictive Drug

**By the way, some of the small details will be from the original Starkit's Prophecy, so if you haven't read it yet, I suggest you do. It's… pretty bad. If you don't know where to find it, though, just search up "Starkit's Prophecy" on Google and the first link that appears (the one on WebStarts) should be the right one.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Rose of a Highly Addictive Drug**

Starkit, the cat who was mentioned in a prophecy in the previous chapter, woke up but then noticed something strange. The sun was in the branches! She groaned. Not again!

"Some cat please get that sun out of the branches!" Starkit wailed. After screaming, she closed her eyes again, still tired. However, her mom made of butter would not let her sleep today.

"Sweetie, it's time to get up," said Dawnsparkle, her eyes shining, probably the reason how she got her warrior name. "Today is important today." And it was so incredibly important that she had to mention "today" twice.

"What is it, Mom?" asked Starkit, suddenly awake even though she went back to sleep just a few seconds ago. Then she suddenly remembered and squealed with excitement. "Oh StarClan, it's my ceremony today! I'm going to become an apprentice!"

Then the little kitten somehow flicked outside, not even waiting for her butter mom. But Dawnsparkle caught up quickly.

"You know the Clan cats don't usually accept cats like us sometimes," the stick of butter reminded her daughter sadly.

Starkit glared. She really hated being told that! Come on, even though she denied it and it was totally true, just because her dad was Jayfeather the medicine cat and her mother was a former ShadowClan warrior didn't mean she was different! Although it totally did.

"Starpaw, come here," Firestar said, forgetting that the apprentice ceremony hadn't even started yet as he jumped down from a leg.

"Starkit, it's time for you to become an apprentice," Firestar continued even though he hadn't even called the Clan meeting in the first place but somehow everyone was already gathered there. "You are a strong and brave cat and for that I will mentor you."

Everybody, including Starkit herself, gasped. The young she-cat heard her butter mother exclaim, "Wow!"

Fireheart really liked Starkit's shoulder and so he retired from his leader position. He whispered to the purple cat, "You'll be the best ever, Starpaw, I just know it." Even though he never actually announced Starkit's apprentice name yet.

Starkit, now Starpaw, just decided to walk away now and met up with her mother and father. The two forbidden mates who somehow were still in this Clan were very proud.

"Daughter, we're very happy but we have to say something," said Jayfeather, his chest puffed out. "You see, StarClan gave me a prophecy. Out of the darkness, stars will come and get rid of the evil tiger and holly."

Starpaw gasped. What did it mean, even though it was so incredibly obviously about Jayfeather's sister Hollyleaf and Tigerstar being the villains of this horrible fic and Starpaw was going to save them because she was so awesome?

* * *

**Review or I'll violently hit you over the head with a frying pan! :D**

**Hahahaha…**

**I'm not kidding.**


End file.
